


Pursuit of Happiness

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pursuit of Happiness

Harry reached out and adjusted James's collar.

"You've done that three times, Dad." James rolled his eyes at his father who seemed to be more nervous than James was. 

"Right, sorry." They stood in the alcove, waiting to take their places in the church. They could hear voices, doors opening and closing, the odd note from the organ. 

"Dad—"

"Jamie—" Harry laughed. "You first."

James ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit just like his father's. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me." 

Harry opened his arms, hugging James tight.

~*~

"I'm so proud of you, Jamie," Harry said softly, his voice cracking slightly. "I just want you to be happy. That's all I have ever wanted for you, and your brother and sister, of course."

"He makes me happy, Dad." James pulled back and pretended not to notice his father wiping his eyes. 

The first notes of the organ rang out deep and long. 

"Ready?" Harry asked, looking James in the eye.

"Yeah, more than." He took a deep breath and walked toward the double doors that led to the love of his life and his personal happily ever after.


End file.
